Holy Slavic Empire Wiki
Media and References Our Culture Politics Government Continued Citizens,people of power, and supporters Foreign Relations Familial Houses Give us Money Cyka Welcome to the Holy Slavic Empire The Holy Slavic Empire entirety. The Holy Slavic Empire, an Empire that was formed under many core fundamentals such as a reformed government based on the Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx. Its population, natural resources, and livability are unknown, but what is known is that they are small to none. It appears that it is not a real place, but rather a gathering of people who meet in person or online similar to Kekistan. The Holy Slavic Empire(HSE) is undergoing the process of recruiting local slavs, creating propaganda and preparing for a peaceful agreement with the semi-democratic country of Wesslandia ruled by the partial dictator, Ms.Wesner. While technically not a land mass with independence, the HSE is still a recognized power by a few people, and plans to make its name by its peaceful negotiations with the bigger nonindependent country of Wesslandia. It is undergoing the finalization's of its creation, first Census, and establishing government. The core ideologies, symbols, and government are all in fact stolen from other countries. Such as its salute, its government, and even its National Anthem, are all stolen. The HSE'S goals are ideology is pretty simple, we believe in the betterment of the country before the betterment of wealthy individuals, everyone who wants to be heard will be heard, we want in the end of all of this shenanigans to be recognized as a nonindependent country of no value by at least 1 major world power such as the USA, or Canada, and get signed confirmation of this to display. It is ruled by a semi dictatorship, but also heavily rely´s on its peoples input to make effective decisions. The favored wear of its citizens ranges upon Adidas, Weslav, and Pewdiepie Merch. Its salute resembles that of a Nazi salute. National drink is Kvass, tho it seems the entire population of HSE is underage and unable to legally consume Kvass. Its self declared Glorious Leader is /u/BobbyRosu, and its Master Chief is Gavers Propaganda is being posted in Wesslandia and people are signing their name showing their support to their Deceleration of War. The seal of the Country is a cross and sickle with the quote "In musk we trust" Currently the country doesn't have a type of currency, though one is in order. On Monday November 19th, a War Council between rhe HSE, and Wesslandia will be held at 11:30 AM Central time. They are also part of the 9yr old army. The 9yr old army is a massive 70million subscriber cult that believes that Pewdiepie should remain #1 subscribed to creater based channel on youtube, and that we must defeat T-Series an Indian company whose Chanel uses bots to try and overthrow Pewdiepie. S M A S H S U B S C R I B E Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse